


Haunted

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Inked_Doodles's Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: Halloween can be spooky for young children! This poem is one child's interpretation of the holiday.





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around Halloween in fifth grade for fun. It is a rather old poem, but my nieces and nephews like it. For this reason only, I decided to post. Kudos and feedback are appreciated!  
> [Reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to give it a look!]

One, two, three, four

Spiders crawling on the floor

 

Five, six, seven, eight

Dig a grave, now, don't be late!

 

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve

Trolls, ogres, witches, elves

 

Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen

You're a mean, lean, runnin' machine!

 

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty

Fear, fear, fear aplenty!


End file.
